totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamonique
Diamonqiue, labeled The Scatterbrain, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. She is a member of the Molting Eagles. Biography Diamonique lives a privileged life. Since childhood, she has had two close friends who do everything together. Diamonique was also adopted by fast-food tycoons and is rich. Despite this, her parents want her to learn the value of a dollar so they have her work at one of their restaurants or babysit. The problem is Diamonique isn’t very intelligent. Like, at all. An example of this is her recent job at babysitting; The mother left Diamonique alone with her baby, having an emergency at work. While she was gone, Diamonique decided to watch Regular Show, and told the kid to call if he needed anything. He fell off a cabinet trying to get a Sippy cup and hurt his head. Worried, Diamonique went into her car, but was too lazy to drive so she let him drive instead. It ended with a huge car-chase on TV. And worse, Diamonique was never trying to get to a hospital (not realizing how bad he hit his head). She went to a lawyer’s office, because she knew she would need legal help after letting a child drive. Diamonique’s lawyer thought she should join the show and gain the prize money to help pay for all her legal problems. Diamonique was happy to join if it meant she would become famous. Total Drama Genesis Diamonique arrived in the subway and was confused on...just about everything. Later on the bus ride, she tried to get Ignacio to sit with her and ended up fighting with Frannie over him. She was glad to have lunch, despite having just eaten. During the race, Diamonique managed to win it for her team by hauling a taxi, taking her, Frannie, Cynthia and Melissa together. Diamonique and Frannie had become roommates and now friends, since they were the 'hottest girls' there. During the trials, Diamonique volunteered to compete in a 'tricky' challenge, which turned out to be a puzzle challenge. Despite competing against a previous reality show competitor, Pascal, she won in record timing. In the confessional Diamonique admitted to have a high I.Q. Ulimately, the Eagles lost the challenge and the Fireworks won the right to send home someone from the Eagles. Frannie was nervous they'd be sent home, but Diamonique reassured her they wouldn't be; they weren't the type the other team would target. Frannie and Diamonique contiuned to grow closer, stalking Ignacio together. However during the Awake-a-thon challenge Diamonique struggled due to eating plenty of the drugged food from the feast. Trying to stay awake, she stood on her head and ended up revealing several scars she had. Hayden speculated that due to the placement of these scars, Diamonique could have brain damage. Ultimately, Diamonique sucumbed to the sleeping pills but not before admitting to Frannie she did have brain damage, along with other scars on her body. Frannie and Diamonique had formed a voting bloc with Cynthia and Melissa, hoping to eliminate Aiden. However, Diamonique turned out to be eliminated; Kalino convinced the team Diamonique was a challenge liability since he considered Diamonique a threat. Diamonique left with a huff, but not without telling Frannie goodbye. But this wasn't not the last of Diamonique. For being the first voted by their own team, she was chosen to return and compete again at the merge. Audition Tape A line of police cars are shown rushing down a street at night. An officer with a megaphone sticks his head out of the lead car’s window and yells, “For the last time, pull over!” The scene changes to a mini-van where the driver is revealed to be…a baby? In shotgun, sits Diamonique. “So she was all this sucks,” The teen girl says. “And I said “''so does your mom.” But that was my mom I was talking to so it was awkward, like when you wipe you nose on somebody’s sleeve and their sitting right next to you..." Suddenly the lead police car pulls up. “'WHAT ARE YOU DOING'?” “Um, I’m sitting the car,” The girl replies. Are you aware you’re really loud? You’re disturbing the peace.” “I’m disturbing the peace?” The policeman yells. “THAT BABY JUST DROVE ON A SIDEWALK!" “Is that illegal?” Diamonique asks. “WHAT DO YOU THINK?” the policeman yells. “I don’t know,” Diamonique replies. “That’s why I asked. Maybe we should ask a policeman.” Suddenly the mini van pulls to a stop, as the fuel level reaches zero. The police car stops and the cop gets out, pulls the girl out of the car and puts cuffs on her shouting, “You are under arrest!” “I think you’re attitude should be under arrest,” Diamonique replies. Trivia *Initially, Diamonique was the second contestant eliminated from The Molting Eagles and the second contestant eliminated overall. She received one cup of coffee. However she returned to the competition, changing this placement. **Now Diamonique became the fourth contestant eliminated during the merge, seventh contestant eliminated from The Molting Eagles, and twelfth contestant eliminated overall. She received four cups of coffee total. * Diamonique, and Jasper, were always planned to return since I developed their characters. I tried to offer hints at their return, such as: **Both are the only contestants eliminated before the merge without traditional audition tapes. Their actual auditioning is in a second tape, similar to how Izzy had two tapes in ''Island because she returned. **The two were meant to seem like very traditional early out archetypes, and based off other early outs. Unlike similar characters, such as Ness, Kalino, or Cynthia, they were eliminated early. This was meant to seem suspicious. **During both of their eliminations, Rhonda says “The one of you who doesn’t receive a coffee will be eliminated tonight and never comeback. EVER.” This is based off Chris’ statement in TDI, that he eventually breaks. Rhonda only says this line at their eliminations. * Frannie and Diamonique's friendship was not originally planned, being made as interactions were planned and I noticed similarities between them. It ended up being a bigger part of their stories then I planned, but I liked it. *Diamonique's apple jeans and boots with the fur are a reference to the song Apple Bottom Jeans. Her raspberry beret is a reference to the song Raspberry Beret. *Diamonique's fear was based on Stephanie Meyer's novel The Host. * Diamonique’s initial appearance in my head was like LeShawna’s prototype model before I decided I wanted her to have a more original appearance. * Diamonique was based on a friend's dog. He described what she’d be like as person in relation to songs, and I thought it'd be funny as a character. * Diamonique was also based off Lacey from Total Drama Amazon. Lacey's return in Amazon inspired Diamonique's return here, as both were first outs. *Diamonique’s parents and home life is based off the family from The Blindside. I imagine Diamonique’s parents as very loving of their daughter, and the feeling is returned. *Diamonique was created without a label in mind and it varied several times. I settled on The Scatterbrain since it could mean that she's confused but not necessarily an idiot. *Diamonique was originally suppose to come off as a more stereotypical ghetto girl, but I wanted to avoid being so stereotypical. * Diamonique made it farther in the merge in various drafts, but her elimination was moved up to give room for more characters and eliminate a returnee sooner. *Diamonique's original name was going to be Missie. Category:Total Drama Genesis Category:Rhonda's Characters